Unlicensed
by CJS51703
Summary: So why can't SpongeBob get his boating license?


*****I've been meaning to upload this for the past few days now. So I own nothing except for the OCs. I hope you enjoy.**

Another failure. Once again, SpongeBob had flopped on his driving test. He must've tried a thousand times at this point. As he examined the various red x's on his score sheet, a message in the bottom-right corner caught his eye. It read:

 _See me after class_

Now it was after class. SpongeBob was doodling in his school journal as he waited for Mrs. Puff to return. He wondered why he was needed and why it was after class. _Uh-oh,_ he thought. _I may be in trouble._

"SpongeBob," Mrs. Puff said as she sat down at her desk. "Am I in trouble, Mrs. Puff?" SpongeBob asked straight off. He moved from his assigned desk near the back to the front-and-center desk.

Mrs. Puff nodded against the statement. "Not particularly. Now, I want the honest truth. Why are you scared when you drive during your test? I've recognized a a pattern. You do the oral exam flawlessly. Tell me why you're scared," she asked. It came out in a gentle yet still firm tone.

There was an uncomfortable silence. SpongeBob stood up with a sigh. His eyes weren't the only thing blue now. Eventually, he did something. He pulled down his white shirt a little to reveal part of a stitched-up scar.

"What does that have to do with why you can't pass this class?" Mrs. Puff asked. She was already forming possible ideas, though. SpongeBob began telling the story.

"It was a seemingly normal Tuesday night. Little did I know then, it would change my life forever..."

XxX

 _A fifteen-year-old SpongeBob climbed into the driver's seat of the boat. He had his learner's permit; one more test and he would have his license. But for now, he was just driving his adult sister Sadie SquarePants to the movies._

 _"Come on, little bro. The movie starts in forty-five minutes," Sadie said. She pulled her messy black hair into an even-messier ponytail. "I don't see why you rush. There's always ads and previews and stuff, but okay," SpongeBob said. He started the boat and the two left the house._

 _"Turn signals, SpongeBob."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You can go up the 45 miles-per-hour on this road."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Left on Seashell Boulevard."_

 _"I know!"_

 _Sadie started laughing. SpongeBob, on the other hand, let out a low growl of annoyance. A few moments later, the boat bounced suddenly due to a speed bump. Sadie yelped in suprise. Now it was SpongeBob's turn to laugh._

 _"Smooth, sis," SpongeBob said sarcastically. When Sadie shoved him, he shoved her back. Then they got into a fight. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to distract SpongeBob from the drunk driver heading towards the boat. The SquarePants siblings only had time to scream before the collision._

 _It was terrible. Probably half of the bystanders were hurt by flying pieces of the wreckage. The other half called 911._

 _SpongeBob was barely conscious. He screamed at the sight of the bloody gash in his chest. It was hazy, but he could still see it. He only had time to glance at Sadie for the last time before passing out._

XxX

"...and while I was in the hospital, the doctors told me that Sadie had died in the wreck. When I took my final driving test, I was too scared to think straight. And not thinking straight results in failing. So to this day, I always get scated that someone else will get hurt," SpongeBob concluded. He sat down at his desk, head down.

Mrs. Puff couldn't help but feel sorry. The poor little guy had been traumatized by his sister's death. In order to relieve the sadness, Mrs. Puff walked over to the occupied desk.

"SpongeBob, it'll be okay," she said. "What do you think Sadie would want?" SpongeBob looked up and sniffled.

"Sh-she would want me to pass this test," he said. He wiped away a tear.

Mrs. Puff nodded. "So I want you to not be afraid. I want you to try your hardest to pass the test and get your license. To remember Sadie," she said. SpongeBob smiled once more. "Thank you," he said. Then he left for the day. Mrs. Puff watched as he left the room.

"Class dismissed."

 *****Hey, I actually pulled that off. Please review and I guess I'll see you later.**


End file.
